My True Angel
by aoiqua
Summary: Apakah yang akan dilakukan Hinata ketika Sakura hendak memutuskan pacarnya Naruto, pemuda yang dicintai oleh Hinata?Dan bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja Hinata mendorong tubuh Sakura sehingga ia tak dapat lagi membuka matanya,untuk selamanya?Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**My True Angel**

**Chapter 1**

**Warning: AU,OOC,Typo, no yuri, gak sesuai EYD,dll**

**Minna-san! Salam kenal ya!**

**Ini fanfic pertamaku loh….**

**Jadi maaf kalau jelek yah…**

**NB: Di sini Konoha aku jadiin kota besar yah, disini Sakura agak jahat pada awalnya… Tapi untuk sakura fans gak usah khawatir! Jahatnya nggak lama-lama kok*dishanaro***

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

Seorang gadis berambut pink dan gadis berambut indigo berjalan sepanjang trotoar kota Konoha. Mereka memang telah bersahabat sejak lama, dan saat ini, mereka berdua dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengambil kado untuk ulang tahun pacar gadis berambut pink itu.

"A-ano Sa-Sakura-chan…. Um… Apa kau pikir Naruto-kun akan menyukai ha-hadiah itu?" tanya gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender itu sambil menunjuk barang yang berada di tangan sahabatnya.

"Haha… kau tidak usah khawatir Hinata-chan. Apapun itu, Naruto pasti akan menyukainya, asalkan barang itu dariku. Tahun lalu saja aku membelikannya boneka murahan ia tetap dengan senang hati menerimanya. Sekarang aku malahan memberinya bola kaca , itu artinya meningkat, Hinata-chan!" jawab Sakura

"Em… aku tahu, Sakura-chan. Ta-tapi mengapa kau tidak mencoba me-memberinya barang laki-laki? Se-seperti jam tangan atau apalah. Sa-sakura-chan, ma-maaf jika aku me-menyinggungmu. Tapi, a-aku tahu kalau ka-kau bahkan tak pernah mengeluarkan u-uang banyak untuk membelikan Na-naruto-kun hadiah. Ba-bahkan, bola kaca itu juga pem-pemberian dari pemilik toko ka-karena dia a-adalah kenalanmu da-dan juga barang i-itu sudah ti-tidak laku…." kata Hinata. Sudah lama sebenarnya Hinata menyimpan kekesalannya ini pada Sakura. Dan baru kali ini ia berani untuk mengatakannya. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura dan Naruto sudah lama berpacaran, tapi Sakura bahkan tidak terlalu memberikan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Sakura selalu memberikan barang yang harganya murah atau asal pilih saja kepada Naruto. Padahal Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura. Hinata tau itu, Hinatalah tempat Naruto selalu mencari informasi tentang Sakura saat mereka belum berpacaran. Apa yang disukainya atau tidak disukainya, apa yang terjadi dibalik keriangannya, atau kesedihannya. Ketulusan cinta Naruto membuat Hinata luluh, sehingga tanpa disadari ia telah jatuh cinta terhadap pacar sahabatnya sendiri.

Ya, ia, Hinata Hyuuga, telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto, pacar sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ah, tak usah dipikirkan Hinata-chan. Yang penting Naruto senang kan?" Sakura menjawab dengan santai.

"Um… ta-tapi…."

"Tenanglah, Hinata-chan. Ini urusanku, dan kau tak berhak ikut campur. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah diam dan menganggap semuanya biasa-biasa saja, mengerti?"jawab Sakura dengan senyum "Oh iya, Hinata-chan! Aku butuh bantuanmu… kau kan sahabatku, masalah-masalah sekecil ini kau pasti bisa, kan?" tambah Sakura.

"A-akan aku coba Sa-sakura-chan. Tapi, masalah a-apa?"jawab Hinata.

"Aku…. Ingin putus dengan Naruto" katanya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi perasaan bersalah.

CTARRR! Perkataan Sakura bagaikan petir yang menyambar Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, apalah artinya selama ini ia berkorban, mengorbankan cintanya, rela melihat kedua temannya ini bermesraan, rela melihat blue sapphire Naruto yang berbinar hanya karena bercerita tentang kencannya dengan Sakura,apalah arti semuanya, jika hubungan mereka harus diakhiri seperti ini, keputusan sepihak dari seorang Sakura?

Padahal Sakura tak tahu semua itu. Ia hanya bertindak sesuai keinginannya saja. Ia tak pernah memperhatikan orang-orang sekelilingnya. Bahkan ia tak dapat melihat pancaran kesedihan di mata lavender itu.

"Ke-kenapa, Sakura-chan?" Hinata menunduk menahan air matanya agar tidak diketahui oleh Sakura.

"Ya.. kau tahu kan Hinata-chan. Seseorang yang memiliki sesuatu lama-kelamaan akan bosan dengan sesuatu itu. Aku ingin mencoba berpacaran dengan orang lain. Aku ingin menikmati hidupku, Hinata-chan", ujar Sakura sambil memandang langit.

Hinata tak habis pikir. Sakura yang ia kenal selama ini bukanlah gadis seperti ini. Sebelumnya ia selalu menghargai miliknya, dan kenangannya. Tapi apakah yang membuatnya berubah?

"Nah, ayo kita bawa bola kaca ini ke apartemen Naruto, sekaligus mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hadiah terakhir untuknya", kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata menyeberangi jalan raya yang ada di depannya.

"Tu-tunggu… Sa-sakura chan", Hinata melepaskan tangan Sakura dan berlari kembali ke trotoar. Sakura tak menyangka akan reaksi sahabatnya itu, ia pun mengikuti Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan… Temani aku ya, ya?"ajaknya

"Ti-tidak… kau pergi saja sendiri…" tanpa sadar Hinata mendorong Sakura tepat ke arah jalan raya, tempat berbagai alat transportasi darat kota Konoha berlalu lalang. Hinata pun berbalik arah, berlawanan dengan arah yang akan dituju oleh Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba….

CKIIT…..

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara. Terdengar sebuah benda besar menghantam benda yang lebih kecil lagi. Sebuah bola kaca pecah, dan isinya berhamburan. Semakin banyak orang yang mengerumuni sumber suara itu, termasuk Hinata. Terlihat sebuah truk pengangkut barang-barang berat yang berlumuran darah pada bagian depan. Dan juga terlihat benda yang ditabraknya,tubuh Sakura yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, darah menggenang bagaikan menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya kini tak dapat lagi menggunakan jantungnya, atau organ tubuh lainnya, dan memberikan sebuah kesimpulan yang mengerikan,

Sang pemilik telah terputus dari kehidupannya di dunia!

Sakura telah meninggal!

Tidak…. Tidak mungkin! Ia memang kesal pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia tak ingin seperti ini, ia tak ingin sahabatnya berakhir seperti ini.

Untuk sesaat Hinata merasa dirinyalah yang paling bersalah atas kejadian ini. Bulir-bulir air keluar dari sahabatnya itu, dipeluknya tubuh Sakura yang masih utuh, sampai ia tak tahan lagi untuk tidak berteriak

"SAKURAA….!"

**TBC**

**Hehe… Cuma segitu dulu minna….**

**Review anda sangat membantu dalam pembuatan fic ini, kalau reader merasa jelek ya… ni fanfic akan dihapus saja…**

**Jadi, mohon review! Kritik atau saran boleh, asal jangan flame ya…**


	2. Chapter 2: Task

**My True Angel**

**Chapter 2**

**Ketemu lagi minna….!**

**Saya terharu banget….. ternyata banyak yang minta agar fic abal ini nggak dihapus**

**Makasih… makasih…*nangis haru***

**Tanpa kalian, fic ini gak akan bisa dilanjutkan karena patah hatinya seorang author…*ditendang***

**Banyak yang tanya Sakura mati betulan nggak? Jawabannya iya. Tapi karena genrenya fantasy dan bukan tragedy, maka Sakura masih punya peran sampai akhir cerita.**

**Terus tentang pairnya, fic ini pairnya Sasusaku dan Naruhina. Maaf baru diterangin sekarang…*dasar author tidak berpengalaman***

**Readers: nggak usah banyak bacot… cepetan mulai*mandang sinis***

**Aoiqua: iya…iya…*sambil menghapus air mata-lebay deh***

**NarutoMasashi Kishimoto, maaf Kishi-senpai, disclaimernya baru ada di ch 2**

**StoryAoiqua**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Fantasy (jadi susah diterima dengan akal sehat), Naruhina, Sasusaku, diksi gaje, miss-typo,dll**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

"Di… di mana ini?"

Gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald itu terbangun. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Putih. Bagaikan kabut yang mengelilinginya. Tak berujung, dan tak ada siapapun di sana. Mimpikah ini? Ia kan baru saja bersama sahabatnya Hinata. Tapi di mana ia sekarang?

Ternyata ia tidak sendirian. Seorang pemuda juga berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatapnya dingin. Pemuda itu berambut raven dengan style seperti pantat ayam. Ia mengenakan jubah berwarna putih dan celana panjang putih. Sebuah sayap tampak bertengger di punggungnya. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ia seperti…malaikat! Atau sebaliknya?

'Tampannya' pikir Sakura. Tidak! Tak seharusnya dia memikirkan itu sekarang.

"Hei, siapa kau? Dan di mana ini?" tanya Sakura dengan terikan khasnya.

Ia melihat Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, seakan mengatakan kau-harusnya-sudah-mengetahuinya.

"Cepat jawab! Aku ada di mana!"

Tapi pemuda raven itu malah menarik lengan Sakura dan menahannya di suatu tempat. Ini… seperti televisi dengan layar awan! Sakura tak pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya, yah.. setidaknya setelah ia bangun dari mimpi yang penuh terasa begitu nyata ini.

Pikiran Sakura tentang televisi awan yang indah itu buyar ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu, ah bukan, dua orang yang paling dikenalnya. Dua sosok yang paling dekat dengannya, sahabatnya, dan….

Kekasihnya!

Penglihatan Sakura dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam. 'Mengapa mereka berdiri di sana? Mereka terlihat mengerumuni sesuatu, dan beberapa dari mereka menitikkan air mata. Gundukan tanah apa itu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Dan apa hubungannya denganku?'

Semua pertanyaan Sakura terjawab ketika ia melihat sebuah batu nisan pada gundukan itu. Dan sekarang semuanya makin membingungkan. Tapi putaran-putaran memori otaknya seakan terlihat jelas, dan satu hal yang pasti diketahui gadis itu adalah bahwa

.

Ia telah meninggal!

.

Lalu, di mana ia sekarang?

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya ada di sampingnya sekarang. Matanya menatap pemuda raven dan bermata onyx itu, meminta penjelasan. Dengan tatapan dingin yang biasa, pemuda itu menjawab dengan menunjuk layar di depannya.

"Sekarang kau ada di dunia peralihan. Diam dan perhatikanlah"

Setelah berkata demikian, pemuda raven itu masuk ke layar dan mengajak Sakura. Tanpa protes Sakura pun ikut dengannya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya mempercayai pemuda yang ada di sampingnya itu.

*MyTrueAngel*

Hinata menatap orang itu dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Pemuda jabrik berambut kuning itu sedang mengubur sesuatu, sebuah bola kaca. Bola kaca yang bertuliskan 'Untuk Naruto, Happy Brithday', hadiah terakhir dari kekasihnya.

"E.. eto…. Naruto-kun.." ucapnya pelan.

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku sendiri, Hinata-chan!" kata pemuda itu dengan suara serak.

Hinata dapat mendengar suara bergetar dari pemuda jabrik itu. Sungguh, ia betul-betul tak tahan melihat keadaan pemuda itu. Kemana Naruto yang selalu ceria? Naruto yang mengumbar senyum cerah dari wajahnya?

"Maaf, maafkan aku… Hiks.. hiks… sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud…" Hinata tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Rasanya ada yang menghalangi kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ditambah lagi dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang kini mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Pergilah, aku mohon… Ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu"

DEG!

Hinata sadar. Ia tahu. Ia hanya orang ketiga. Tak lebih. Di pikiran Naruto hanya ada Sakura. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Sambil menghapus air matanya, Hinata pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

*MyTrueAngel*

"A.. apa maksudnya ini?" kata gadis bermata emerald itu kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Mereka menghadiri pemakamanmu…" kata pemuda raven itu, tetap dingin seperti tadi.

"Baka! Aku tahu… sekarang beritahu aku! Jelaskan aku apa sebenarnya yang terjadi! Aku bingung setengah mati tau….! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba di sini, lalu… lalu siapa sebenarnya kau, hah? Aku muak! Kau seakan-akan mengejekku dengan tatapan dinginmu seolah hanya kaulah yang mengetahui segalanya dan aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa!" bentak gadis itu, mengeluarkan segala kebingungan yang melandanya.

"Hn… kau gadis yang enerjik juga….

.

Sakura…"

.

Heh?

Lalu… darimana pemuda berambut raven itu menetahui namanya?

"Hn.. kau menarik juga. Baiklah… kita mulai saja.. dari perkenalan! Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke. Dan pemuda jabrik tadi itu, kekasihmu-Naruto, adalah adikku.." pemuda raven itu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum tipisnya.

.

.

A P A ?

*MyTrueAngel*

Di sinilah ia, Sakura. Rumah mewah itu memang telah dilihatnya berulang kali. Bagaimana tidak, itukan rumah Hinata-sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sakura mendengus. Huh. Kenapa coba pemuda raven itu harus mengirimku ke sini?

**Flashback**

"Kau seharusnya sudah mati. Tapi, sebelum itu, kau diberi kesempatan untuk kembali memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat sebelumnya. Kau belum mengerti ya? Hinata itu mencintai Naruto. Setidaknya itulah tujuanmu. Menyatukan mereka. Aku ditugaskan untuk memantaumu. Sampai tugasmu selesai, kau akan diberi keleluasaan untuk merubah wujud menjadi manusia. Dan jangan membuat kehebohan. Jangan memperlihatkan dirimu di depan orang lain. Akan aneh bukan jika mereka melihatmu sedangkan kau telah meninggal?" Sakura masih ingat perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya, "Kesempatan pertamamu. Bulan depan ulang tahun Hinata. Ia akan mengadakan pesta di rumahnya. Pergilah ke sana dan jalankan tugasmu. Jangan buat aku kecewa, mengerti?"

"Iya, iya. Huh. Bawel. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau bawel juga" gumam Sakura acuh tak acuh.

**End of flashback**

Pada lantai 2 rumah bercat putih itu, Sakura bersiap-siap mengenakan topeng yang telah diberikan oleh Sasuke. Alasan apa lagi selain agar tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengenalnya? Namun sayangnya, sebelum ia sempat mengenakan topengnya, sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya….

"SAKURA?"

Gadis pink itu berbalik dan wajahnya menjadi pucat. Terlihat di depannya seorang gadis yang selama ini dikenalnya. Emerald bertemu Lavender. Masing-masing berusaha untuk menangkap makna dari sirat kekagetan yang terlukiskan di matanya.

.

.

'Oh, tidak. Hinata'

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Yaah… masih pendek ya, minna! Author abal ini rupanya masih harus berjuang keras….

Pokoknya segitu dulu ya.. sorry telat banget updetnya! Saya jarang ol sih….

Kritik dan saran anda sangat membangun dalam rangka peningkatan fic ini…

Tapi yang konkrit ya…

Cuman mau memastikan apakah fic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak! Harap reviewnya…. :)

Jaa Mata,

**Aoiqua**


End file.
